The Love That Bind Us
by bibiobio
Summary: Bakugo Katsuki and Uraraka Ochako: From the First Day till Ten Years Later. #KacchakoPositivityWeeks
1. Chapter 1

Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei

The Love That Bind Us by bibiobio

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 - First day (Prolog)**

.

.

Festival Olah Raga UA adalah awal mula dari seluruh kisah ini.

Festival Olah Raga melawan Uraraka Ochako menjadi momen pertama kalinya ada orang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Pertama kalinya ia menghargai kekuatan lawannya. Pertama kalinya ia menikmati suatu pertandingan.

Festival Olah Raga melawan Bakugo Katsuki adalah pertama kalinya ia mampu mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Pertama kalinya ia merasa dianggap setara dan tak diremehkan. Pertama kalinya ia memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

Festival Olah Raga UA adalah momen pertama kalinya mereka saling menemukan satu sama lain.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Author's Note:

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk #KacchakoPositivityWeeks, meskipun udah telat :')


	2. Chapter 2 - Fragile

**Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei**

 **The Love That Bind Us by bibiobio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 - Fragile**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tidak suka ini... Kenapa perasaanku tercampur aduk seperti ini lagi? Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuang perasaan ini? Lalu kenapa aku masih merasa terganggu melihat Deku-kun bersama gadis lain?_

Bayangan Deku dan Hatsume kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Ia tau, tidak ada hubungan apapun antara Deku dan Hatsume. Tetapi melihat kebersamaan mereka, membuatnya kembali merasa sesak.

Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

 _Aaargh... fokus Ochako! Deku adalah sahabatmu yang berharga. Perasaanmu ini hanya rasa kagum terhadap seseorang saja. Kagum akan semangat dan kerja kerasnya untuk menjadi pahlawan._

Uraraka menepuk keras pipinya. Mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya.

 _Ingat kembali tujuanmu Ochako! Kau masuk ke UA untuk menjadi pahlawan. Menjadi seorang pahlawan yang dapat diandalkan dan membanggakan orang tuamu. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan percintaan!_

Uraraka menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Matanya, mulai memancarkan kembali tekadnya.

 _Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus! Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat agar tidak tertinggal dari yang lain!_

Banyak teman-temannya yang telah bertambah kuat. Sedangakan dirinya, ia merasa masih belum berkembang sejak festival olahraga lalu. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan ketika pelatihan musim panas lalu. Ia membiarkan Toga menyerangnya dan melukai Tsuyu. Ketika ujian lisensi pahlawan pun, ia hanya mengandalkan kerjasama dan bantuan dari teman-temannya saja. Bahkan ketika misi penyelamatan Eri, ia tidak banyak membantu dan membiarkan Nighteye meninggal.

Karena itulah, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gym. Ia akan melatih kembali hal-hal yang telah dipelajarinya dari GunHead. Ia harus menjadi lebih kuat.

.

.

Sore itu, _gym_ terlihat kosong, hanya ada robot-robot yang digunakan untuk _sparring_. Uraraka meletakkan botol minumnya di pinggir _gym_ dan mulai pemanasan. Ia kemudian mengeset beberapa robot ke tengah _gym_ untuk menjadi lawan _sparring_ nya kali ini.

Robot-robot tersebut mulai bergerak dan menerjang ke arahnya. Ia memusatkan kekuatan pada satu kaki, mencoba menghilang dari garis pandang robot tersebut kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan dan pangkal lehernya. Mendorongnya sekuat tenaga dan menjatuhkannya. Setelah menjatuhkannya, ia mengaktifkan _quirk_ nya pada robot tersebut dan menggunakannya untuk menghantam beberapa robot lain.

Uraraka berhasil menjatuhkan robot ke sebelas ketika pintu _gym_ menjeblak terbuka. Bakugo berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia mengedarkan pandangnya ke arah Uraraka dan robot-robot yang tergeletak di lantai sebelum kembali berjalan ke sisi _gym_ lainnya.

"Oh! Bakugo-kun, mau berlatih juga?" sapa Uraraka

"Berisik Uraraka!" jawabnya singkat dan memulai pemanasan.

Uraraka tak ambil pusing dengan jawaban ketus Bakugo. Ia kembali menghadapi robot-robot lain yang masih berdiri tegak di depannya.

.

.

Bakugo sempat terkejut ketika melihat _gym_ yang biasanya kosong kini berisi Uraraka dengan beberapa robot yang tergeletak disekelilingnya. Gadis itu masih berdiri tegak meski napasnya mulai terengah.

"Oh! Bakugo-kun, mau berlatih juga?" sapa gadis itu ketika menyadari kehadirannya.

"Berisik Uraraka!" jawabnya singkat dan memulai latihannya tanpa memerhatikan gadis itu lagi.

Gerakannya terhenti ketika terdengar debam keras dari tengah _gym_. Urataka terlihat berada di langit-langit _gym_ setelah membanting keras robot terakhir hingga terhempas di lantai.

 _Tch... tidak ada yang rapuh darinya._ Seulas seringai tercetak di sudut bibir Bakugo.

.

.

 _Berhasil! Aku berhasil mengalahkan robot-robot itu sendirian. Aku juga sama sekali tidak merasa mual._

Latihan untuk meningkatkan batas beban yang mampu ditanggungnya telah membuahkan hasil. Ia tidak muntah-muntah setelah menggunakan _quirk_ nya, bahkan mual pun tidak.

Ia mengatur kembali napasnya, meraih botol minumannya dan beristirahat di pinggir _gym_. Uraraka mengamati Bakugo yang kembali menendang keras samsak di hadapannya.

Bakugo terlihat hebat. Meskipun _quirk_ dan kekuatan fisiknya sudah hebat sejak awal, ia masih berlatih dengan keras seperti ini, demi mencapai tujuannya menjadi pahlawan. Tekadnya menjadi seorang pahlawan benar-benar lurus dan murni. Entah apapun perkataan orang yang menganggap dirinya berpotensi menjadi _villain_ ataupun bujukan dari _League of Villain_ yang mengajaknya bergabung dengan mereka, tidak mengubah tekad dan pendiriannya untuk tetap menjadi seorang pahlawan.

 _Bakugo-kun memang hebat_.

Uraraka kembali termenung, introspeksi dirinya sendiri. Melihat Bakugo yang seperti itu, membuatnya menyadari bahwa mereka benar-benar berbeda. Bakugo tetap teguh pada pendiriannya apapun yang terjadi, sedangkan dirinya sangat mudah terdistraksi, bahkan dengan hal kecil sekalipun. Perasaannya terhadap Deku selalu memenuhi kepalanya dan membuatnya sulit fokus, hingga ia hampir melupakan tujuan awalnya menjadi seorang pahlawan.

Terkadang, Uraraka merasa kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri karena mudah terdistraksi dan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ini hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis-gadis SMA pada umumnya yang tengah jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila oleh orang yang disukainya, yang pikirannya hanya dipenuhi masalah percintaan saja.

Tetapi Uraraka berbeda, ia bersekolah di UA, seorang calon pahlawan. Ia akan menjadi pahlawan yang kuat dan dapat diandalkan. Ia tidak mau menjadi gadis lemah dan rapuh yang harus selalu dilindungi.

 _Ya! Untuk itulah aku di sini. Aku akan berlatih dengan keras dan menjadi lebih kuat_.

.

.

DRUAAK

Dengan tendangan terakhirnya, Bakugo berhasil menendang samsak di hadapannya hingga ke ujung _gym_.

Ia mengatur kembali napasnya dan menoleh ke arah tengah _gym_. Robot-robot yang semula tergeletak di lantai sudah tidak ada. Mungkin Uraraka sudah membereskannya dan meninggalkan _gym_. Ia beranjak menuju pinggir _gym_ ketika melihat Uraraka telah berdiri di samping botol minumnya.

"Yo!" sapa gadis itu dengan senyum satu juta watt nya.

Bakugo berjalan lurus mengambil botol minumnya. Menenggak isinya hingga menyisakan setengahnya saja.

"Apa maumu, Uraraka?"

"Mau sparring denganku?" tawar Uraraka.

Bakugo menatap Uraraka lekat. Tidak ada keraguan dalam kalimatnya. Matanya berkilat penuh tekad. Tatapan mata yang diperlihatkannya ketika festival olahraga lalu.

Bakugo menyeringai, "Kali ini aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu, Uraraka!"

Uraraka tersenyum lebar, "Tidak akan kubiarkan semudah itu, Bakugo-kun"

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu. Uraraka terengah-engah. Mencoba melawan dan menghindari serangan Bakugo. Ia mencoba menyerang balik, namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Bakugo. Tendangan Bakugo telak mengenai Uraraka hingga membuatnya terjatuh di lantai gym.

Bakugo berdiri di sisinya.

"Bangun Uraraka! Ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan saat festival olah raga. Kau bisa lebih dari ini!" ujar Bakugo tanpa ragu. Ia tau Uraraka bukanlah gadis yang lemah.

"Berisik, Bakugo-kun!" balas Uraraka. "Aku belum selesai. Aku masih bisa melawanmu." lanjutnya dan kembali berdiri.

"Maju, Uraraka!" Bakugo kembali menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Bakugo dan Uraraka sering berlatih bersama. Meskipun pada awalnya Bakugo terlihat acuh dan tidak peduli, tetapi ia tetap menerima ajakan Uraraka dan melawannya dengan serius.

"Ne, Bakugo-kun. Aku sedang melatih gerakan baru. Tolong jadi lawanku untuk mencoba gerakan itu, ya. Kumohon."

"HA?! Kenapa aku harus repot-repot jadi kelinci percobaanmu, huh? Lakukan saja pada robot-robot sialan itu!"

"Aku sudah melakukannya dan sekarang mereka tidak bisa bergerak lagi." jawab Uraraka sambil menunjuk ke arah robot-robot yang tergeletak hancur di lantai. "Dan sekarang aku ingin mencoba, apakah gerakan ini bisa diterapkan juga pada seseorang?" lanjutnya.

"Tch!"

"Ah! Jangan-jangan Bakugo-kun tidak mau menjadi lawan latih tandingku karena takut akan kuhancurkan seperti robot itu ya?" pancing Uraraka.

Entah sejak kapan, Uraraka mengetahui cara untuk memancing semangat persaingan Bakugo.

"Maju Uraraka! Kau lah yang akan kuhancurkan!" balas Bakugo penuh penekanan. Matanya berkilat-kilat dan menyeringai lebar.

Uraraka tersenyum puas. Ia segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk melancarkan serangannya.

.

.

Bakugo berjengit kaget ketika Uraraka berhasil menguncinya dan melancarkan gerakan barunya.

Bakugo terhempas di lantai _gym_ dengan keras. Merasa salah satu tulang lengannya bergerak ke arah yang tidak seharusnya.

"Tch!"

Namun ia tidak mau kalah begitu saja dari Uraraka. Tepat sebelum Uraraka melayang ke udara untuk menjauhinya, Bakugo meraih kaki gadis itu dan melemparnya hingga membentur tembok _gym_. Tanpa memberi waktu bagi Uraraka untuk berdiri kembali, Bakugo segera mengunci tubuh gadis itu dan membuatnya tak mampu bergerak lagi.

"Aaaargh... _kuyashiii_! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" teriak Uraraka frustasi.

Bakugo melepas kunciannya pada Uraraka dan duduk membelakanginya.

"Itu gerakan yang hebat." ujar Bakugo pelan.

Uraraka terduduk setelah mendengarnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Begitukah? _Maa_ … tapi tetap saja kau bisa mengatasinya dan mengalahkanku." Gadis itu kembali memberengut kesal.

"Tch. Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang semudah itu, Uraraka." Bakugo menjeda kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Setidaknya kau berhasil membuatku patah tulang."

Uraraka terlonjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Bakugo.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Wohooo berhasil! Setelah melawanmu berkali-kali aku berhasil membuatmu cedera."

Wajah gadis di hadapannya terlihat cerah dengan mata berbinnar.

Harusnya tingkah gadis ini membuat Bakugo kesal. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ini tidak membuatnya kesal. Sebaliknya, ini membuatnya ingin melihat ekspresi itu lagi, lagi dan lagi. Matanya yang berbinar cerah itu, membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling.

"Hahahaha… Mphh… " Uraraka masih tertawa dengan riangnya. Bakugo menangkup pipi gadis itu dengan lengannya yang tidak cedera.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bakugo-kun?" tanya Uraraka sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Bakugo yang masih menangkup pipinya dan membuat bibirnya manyun dengan tidak elitnya.

"Jangan sombong dulu, Uraraka. Kau hanya baru berhasil sekali tau!" ujar Bakugo santai sambil memainkan kedua pipi tembam Uraraka.

" _Mouu wakatta wakatta_... jadi lepaskan aku Bakugo-kun, _ittai yoo_!"

Bakugo melepas Uraraka dan berjalan keluar gym, " Tch, dasar muka bulat."

"Ya! Siapa yang kau panggil muka bulat, Bakugo-kun?! Kembali kau!" teriak uraraka sambil mengejar Bakugo.

.

.

.

.

BRUAK!

Uraraka terhempas mengenai tembok bangunan di belakangnya.

Uraraka kini tengah menjalani tes individual dari All Might. Siswa-siswa yang telah selesai ataupun sedang menunggu gilirannya, tengah berkumpul di ruang monitor untuk mengamati siswa lain yang sedang menjalani tes tersebut.

Terlemparnya Uraraka tadi membuat Siswa-siswa kelas 1A menahan napas. Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di muka mereka semua.

 _Tch. Mereka masih saja menganggapnya gadis lemah dan rapuh. Uraraka jauh dari semua itu._

Monitor kembali memperlihatkan Uraraka yang kembali berdiri tegak. Ia berlari mendekati robot-robot di hadapannya. Meraih salah satu kaki robot tersebut dan mengaktifkan _quirk_ nya. Menggunakan robot tersebut untuk memukul robot lainnya hingga menghantam tembok dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Robot terakhir kembali menyerangnya. Uraraka menghadapinya dengan tenang, membuat dirinya dan robot tersebut melayang tinggi di udara. Pada ketinggian tertentu, ia merubah posisinya dengan kepala menghadap ke bawah.

" _Release_!"

Uraraka meluncur jatuh menuju permukaan dengan kecepatan penuh. Semua orang terlihat kaget dan menahan napas tegang.

Hanya Bakugo yang tampak tenang. Tentu saja, karena ia sudah melihat bagaimana Uraraka berkali-kali melatih gerakan itu, mencobanya hingga benar-benar berhasil dan sempurna. Bahkan gerakan itu mampu membuat Bakugo mengunjungi Recovery Girl karena patah tulang.

Tepat sebelum Uraraka mencapai permukaan, ia menghempaskan robot tersebut dengan keras dan segera mengaktifkan kembali _quirk_ nya untuk menghindari benturan antara dirinya dengan permukaan.

" _Yattaaa_!" soraknya riang setelah menghancurkan robot terakhir.

Seluruh siswa menghela napas lega dan bersorak atas kemenangan Uraraka. Tak ada yang menyangka Uraraka mampu melakukan gerakan berbahaya seperti itu.

.

.

Uraraka berjalan menuju ruang monitor dengan perasaan lega dan ringan. Ia berhasil menjalani tes ini dengan sukses.

Begitu ia memasuki ruang monitor, ia disambut dengan sorakan dan pujian dari teman-temannya.

Deku, Iida dan Tsuyu menghampiri Uraraka. Membanjirinya dengan berbagai pujian. Uraraka hanya tertawa lebar mendengar semua pujian itu.

Uraraka mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok Bakugo di antara kerumunan teman-temannya.

Bakugo berdiri di pojok ruangan. Mata mereka bertemu. Tak ada ucapan, tak ada senyuman. Hanya ada seringaian kecil dan tatapan tajam darinya. Tatapan yang berkilat puas dan bangga. Tatapan itu seolah adalah apresiasi tertinggi dari seorang Bakugo Katsuki. Dan hal itu membuat Uraraka makin tersenyum lebar.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 - Rose

**Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei**

 **The Love That Bind Us by bibiobio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 - Rose**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harusnya ini hanyalah lari pemanasan saja. Namun Bakugo dan Uraraka justru bersaing dengan serius menentukan yang paling cepat sampai _gym_.

"Bakugo-kun, kau terlalu cepat!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu lambat."

Uraraka baru akan membalas Bakugo ketika seseorang menyapa mereka berdua.

"Yo! Bakugo! Uraraka!"

"Kirishima-kun!" Uraraka melihat Kirishima berada di ambang pintu _gym_.

Uraraka juga bisa melihat bahwa hampir seluruh siswa kelas 1A lainnya juga berada di _gym_. " _Minna_! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja kami mau berlatih juga." jawab Kirishima santai.

"Itu benar! Kalian curang, selalu latihan berdua saja. Makanya kami memutuskan ikut bergabung juga." ucap Mina ceria.

Uraraka terlihat takjub melihat semangat teman-temannya. Namun disisi lain, Bakugo justru terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa kesal begitu? Bukankah bagus bisa berlatih dengan yang lainnya? Lawan tanding kita jadi makin banyak, kan?"

"Tch." Bakugo hanya berdecih kesal sebelum masuk _gym_.

"Bakugo, Uraraka." Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu menghampiri mereka. "Mau menjadi lawan tanding kami?" lanjutnya

"Heh!" Bakugo menyeringai dan melirik ke arah Uraraka.

Uraraka membalas seringaiannya. Matanya berkilat penuh tantangan.

Bakugo kembali menghadap Todoroki dan menjawab, "Baiklah! Kami akan melawan kalian! Dan kau! Sebaiknya kau bertanding dengan serius, _hanbun yaro_!"

"Tentu."

Sejak dipasangkan ketika ujian akhir lalu, Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu sering berlatih bersama. Bahkan sepertinya mereka juga telah menciptakan jurus kombinasi _quirk_ mereka.

"Hei Bakugo! Aku juga ingin melawanmu!" teriak Kirishima dari sisi lain _gym_.

"A-aku juga ingin melawanmu lagi, Kacchan." ujar Deku ragu-ragu meski matanya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Ochako-chan, aku juga ingin mencoba melawanmu."

"Tsuyu chan! Kenapa semuanya jadi ingin melawan kita?" Uraraka terdengar sedikit panik.

Bakugo hanya menanggapi dengan santai, "Heh, kenapa ketakutan begitu, Uraraka? Siapa tadi yang bilang kalau menyenangkan berlatih bersama karena lawan juga menjadi lebih banyak?"

"U-uh… Tapi tidak langsung bersamaan seperti ini kan bisa." keluh Uraraka

"Memang apa salahnya? Kau sudah sering menghadapi puluhan robot yang menyerangmu secara bersamaan kan?"

Uraraka menghela napas, dan memberikan Bakugo sebuah seringai. "Benar-benar deh. Baiklah kita lawan mereka sekaligus."

Seringaian Bakugo melebar dan tampak puas. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera menerjang ke arah Deku dan Todoroki yang bersebelahan.

Tak kalah cepat, Uraraka menarik keras baju belakang Bakugo dan hampir membuatnya tercekik.

Bakugo menoleh ke arah Uraraka dan menatapnya kesal.

Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Deku, Tsuyu dan Kirishima menatap horor Uraraka. Berharap akan keselamatan gadis itu.

"Jangan menyerang tiba-tiba seperti itu, Bakugo kun." Uraraka menarik Bakugo dan berbisik di telinganya.

"HA?! Apa maumu?" tanya Bakugo tak sabar.

"Kita atur rencana dulu." balas Uraraka tegas.

"Tch. Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan menyerang Kirishima-kun dan mengaktifkan _quirk_ ku padanya. Dan Bakugo-kun, kau akan mengalihkan perhatian Yaomomo, Tsuyu-chan dan Todoroki-kun. Ketika Todoroki-kun menggunakan _quirk_ nya, segeralah menghindar dan aku akan menggunakan Kirishima-kun untuk memukul Deku-kun ke arah _quirk_ Todoroki-kun. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" _Wakatta_."

"Eh?! Kau setuju? Begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau aku gagal?" Uraraka menatap Bakugo tidak percaya.

"Kau yang merencanaknnya sendiri, jadi kau harus yakin kalau rencanamu ini akan berhasil, bodoh! Dan kalau gagal, tinggal ulangi lagi kan! Kau bukan orang lemah yang akan menyerah begitu saja. Apa aku salah?"

Uraraka terdiam. Matanya lekat menatap Bakugo. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Bakugo akan menganggapnya seperti itu.

Dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang karena ucapan Bakugo tadi menunjukkan seolah ia mempercayainya. Mempercayai kemampuannya. "Pft… tidak, kau benar!"

Bakugo bergerak membelakangi Uraraka, bersiap menghadapi Todoroki, Yaoyorozu dan Tsuyu. Uraraka pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia membelakangi punggung Bakugo, menghadapi Deku dan Kirishima.

"OI! Majulah kalian semua!" teriak Bakugo. Menandakan dimulainya latih tanding sore itu.

.

.

.

.

14 Februari. Valentine Day.

Grusak!

Berkotak-kotak hadiah berjatuhan ke lantai begitu Bakugo membuka loker sepatunya. Ia menggerutu dan menjejalkan kembali kotak-kotak tersebut ke dalam lokernya.

"Woaa... kau dapat coklat banyak sekali, Bakugo." Kirishima takjub dan membantunya memunguti kotak-kotak tersebut.

"Siapa mengira Bakugo akan mendapat coklat sebanyak itu. Padahal wajahnya menyeramkan seperti itu." Kaminari berujar dengan polos-bodohnya.

"HA?!" Bakugo meliriknya tajam.

Kaminari segera melengos dan melarikan diri menuju kelasnya.

Suasana Kelas 1A pun tak kalah hebohnya. Terlihat siswi-siswi perempuan tengah membagi-bagikan coklat.

"Ah, Bakugo-san, Kirishima-san, Kaminari-san. _Ohayou_." sapa Yaoyorozu ramah.

"Oh, Yaomomo, ada apa ini?" Kaminari mendekat.

"Kami sedang membagi-bagikan coklat Valentine. Kemarin kami membuatnya bersama-sama." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis dan memberikan coklat pada Kaminari dan Kirishima.

"Woaa serius? Terima kasih Yaoyorozu." Kirishima menerima coklat dari Yaoyorozu dan bergabung dengan Kaminari dan lainnya.

Bakugo hanya berjalan sambil lalu menuju bangkunya. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan hiruk pikuk di kelasnya.

Bakugo mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Uraraka menghampirinya.

"Ini. Untukmu, Bakugo-kun." ujar Uraraka sambil menyerahkan 2 kotak pada Bakugo.

Bakugo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, yang satu kotak dariku pribadi. Ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi lawan _sparring_ ku selama ini." Uraraka tersenyum padanya sebelum kembali lagi bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Bakugo menatap punggung Uraraka yang menjauhinya.

Dulu, ia tidak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal sepele, terlebih lagi hal-hal romantis seperti hari valentine. Ia tidak peduli dengan coklat valetine. Ia tidak peduli dengan hadiah balasan valentine.

Namun, coklat dari Uraraka sedikit berbeda. Bukan karena coklatnya, namun karena inilah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya secara tulus. Karena itulah, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli. Uraraka berhak mendapatkan balasan yang sesuai.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dirinya kini. Berjalan tak jelas mengelilingi kota mencari hadiah untuk Uraraka.

Bakugo mengacak rambutnya kesal. Merutuki dirinya karena bertindak tidak seperti biasanya.

 _Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kulakuakn untuk menjadi pahlawan, bukannya bingung mencari hadiah seperti ini! Dasar Uraraka sialan!_

"Anak muda." panggil seseorang sambil menepuk lengannya.

Bakugo menoleh, bersiap untuk meneriaki siapapun yang sudah memecah lamunannya tadi.

Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang nenek dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Tch." Bakugo berdecih pelan. Kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Uraraka.

.

 _"Ne, Bakugo-kun, apa kau tidak capek bicara sambil teriak-teriak seperti itu? Apa tenggorokanmu tidak sakit?" tanya Uraraka penasaran._

 _"Ha?! Kau pikir aku orang yang berisik, begitu, huh?"_

 _"Aku tidak bilang kau berisik, Bakugo-kun. Jadi… kau bisa bicara dengan nada biasa dan tidak teriak-teriak?"_

 _"Tentu saja! Kau meremehkanku, hah?"_

 _"Hoo.. begitukah?" Uraraka melihatnya dengan tatapan ragu. "Jaa.. bagaimana kalau kau membuktikannya padaku? Cobalah bicara dengan nada biasa saja, tidak marah, tidak teriak terutama ketika berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu."_

 _._

Bakugo menghela napas.

Entah sejak kapan perkataan Uraraka bisa mempengaruhinya seperti ini.

" _Hai_?" jawab Bakugo. Tidak ada teriakan ataupun amarah dalam suaranya.

"Adakah yang bisa kubantu? Kau sepertinya sedang bingung."

Bakugo segera melihat sekelilingnya. Sepertinya sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri diam sambil mengerutu di depan toko bunga milik nenek itu.

Bakugo sempat ragu apakah ia sebaiknya segera pergi atau meladeni nenek tua itu.

"Aku mencari hadiah." ucap Bakugo pada akhirnya.

" _Arara_... bagaimana kalau bunga saja? Bunga juga bisa diberikan sebagai hadiah."

Bakugo menimbang tawaran nenek tersebut, " _Hai_."

Nenek itu kembali tersenyum. "Lalu, seperti apa orang yang akan kau beri hadiah? Aku akan mencarikan bunga yang cocok untuknya."

"Dia… gadis yang kuat dan..."

Bakugo menjeda kalimatnya, terlihat ragu sejenak.

"Dan?"

"Dapat dipercaya." lanjutnya mantap kali ini.

" _Ara_... kalau begitu bunga ini saja. Bunga ini cocok untuknya. Dia pasti gadis yang penting bagimu, gadis yang bisa kau percayai seperti itu." kata nenek itu sambil merangkai bunga untuk Bakugo.

Bakugo diam, tidak menjawab. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Benarkah uraraka adalah orang yang penting baginya?

Nenek itu hanya mengamati ekspresi Bakugo dengan tenang dan kembali berucap dengan nada setengah menggoda, "Ah… Masa muda."

.

.

Bakugo telah berdiri di samping pintu gerbang UA. Berdiri lama. Menatap bunga yang ada di tangannya.

Ia kembali merutuki dirinya dan berpikir bahwa ia sudah gila. Ia pasti sudah gila karena seorang Bakugo Katsuki tidak akan pernah membelikan bunga untuk seorang gadis. Namun, inilah kenyataannya. Ia membelikan bunga untuk seorang Uraraka Ochako.

 _Tch. Semua ini gara-gara Uraraka sialan itu!_

"Bakugo kun!" panggilan Uraraka membuat Bakugo tersadar dari lamunannya.

Uraraka terlihat berjalan menghampirinya dari arah berlawanan. Bakugo segera menyembunyikan bunga itu di balik punggungnya.

"Dari mana? Baru keluar juga?" tanya Uraraka ketia ia sudah sampai di hadapan Bakugo.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Bakugo segera menyerahkan bunga ditangannya kepada Uraraka, "Untukmu."

Uraraka menatap bergantian antara Bakugo dan bunga di tangannya. Meskipun masih bingung, Uraraka tetap menerima bunga itu, "Apa ini?"

"Hadiah balasan coklat darimu."

Uraraka melebarkan matanya seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Namun, seulas senyum mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih."

Bakugo hanya melirik gadis itu sekilas dan berjalan menuju asrama. Uraraka mengikutinya dengan langkah ceria.

"Ne, Bakugo-kun, kalau ini balasan coklat valentine kemarin, harusnya kau memberikannya saat _white day_ bulan depan." ucap Uraraka jahil.

Bakugo menoleh cepat. Menangkup kedua pipi Uraraka. Mencubitnya dengan kesal dan gemas.

"Terserah aku mau memberikannya kapan, muka bulat."

" _Mou_... aku tidak sebulat itu tau."

Bakugo melepas pipi tembam itu dan kembali berjalan.

"Tapi, kenapa mawar merah muda?"

Bakugo tak menjawab pertanyaan Uraraka.

"Ne, Bakugo-kun, apa kau tau arti dari mawar merah muda?" tanya Uraraka lagi

"Tentu saja." jawab Bakugo datar. Meninggalkan Uraraka yang terdiam di tempatnya semula.

.

.

Uraraka menatap mawar merah muda ditangannya.

Mawar merah muda memiliki arti suatu kepercayaan.

 _Bakugo-kun memberikan bunga mawar merah muda untukku. Itu artinya… dia mempercayaiku, kan?_

Senyum manis kembali terukir di wajah Uraraka.

 _Arigato Bakugo-kun_.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - Rematch

**Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei**

 **The Love That Bind Us by bibiobio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 - Rematch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sejak kapan, persaingan antara Bakugo dan Uraraka menjadi hal yang terjadi secara natural. Tidak hanya menjadi lawan tanding ketika berlatih tambahan saja, mereka akan bersaing mengakahkan satu sama lain baik dalam keseharian maupun pelajaran.

Uraraka merasa, ada banyak hal yang bisa dipelajarinya dari Bakugo. Bukan berarti tidak banyak yang bisa dipelajarinya dari Deku maupun teman-temannya yang lain. Hanya saja, dengan perasaannya terhadap Deku yang masih belum jelas, ia tidak yakin bisa berkonsentrasi penuh ketika bersamanya. Disamping itu, sedikit saja ia memperlihatkan keraguannya ketika melawan Deku dan teman-temannya maka mereka akan berusaha menahan diri agar tidak melukainya.

Berbeda ketika ia berlatih bersama Bakugo. Bakugo tidak akan menahan diri dan akan selalu serius ketika melawannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Bakugo menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang lemah. Bakugo menganggapnya sebagai rekan dan lawan yang seimbang dan patut dipertimbangkan. Karena itulah, berlatih bersama Bakugo membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman dan mampu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan terbaiknya.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Bakugo-kun, bagaimana caramu agar tetap fokus dan mengatasi kelemahanmu?" tanya Uraraka suatu hari.

Mereka berdua tergeletak di tengah _gym_ setelah selesai _sparring_. Keringat terlihat jelas membasahi kaos hitam mereka berdua.

"Ha?! Kenapa aku harus menjawabmu? Aku tidak peduli dengan masalahmu. Cari tau sendiri jawabanmu."

Bakugo bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Membelakangi Uraraka.

Uraraka memberengut dan menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia tidak berharap Bakugo akan menjawabnya, tetapi tetap saja…

"Jangan biarkan penyesalan, rasa bersalah atau kecemasan itu menghantuimu." ujar Bakugo.

Bakugo menjeda kalimatnya, menunggu uraraka untuk menyela perkataannya. Namun gadis itu tetap diam dan menunggunya melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

Uraraka sendiri sebenarnya terkejut bahwa Bakugo tetap berada disampingnya. Duduk membelakanginya dan memberinya jawaban.

"Memang sulit untuk menghilangkan semua itu, tapi jika kau membiarkan hal itu menghantuimu dan menguasaimu, itu hanya akan menjadi kelemahanmu. Berusaha menolaknya pun hanya akan membuatmu makin tersiksa. Jadi terima kenyataan itu dan mulailah mengatasinya. Meskipun sedikit demi sedikit. Percayalah pada dirimu dan kekuatanmu, maka kau akan bisa mengatasi semua itu dan menjadi lebih kuat." lanjut Bakugo.

Uraraka menatap punggung itu lekat. Punggung itu terlihat rapuh namun disaat bersamaan juga terlihat kuat.

 _Mungkinkah apa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya? Perasaan sebenarnya mengenai pensiunnya All Might? Perasaan sebenarnya mengenai Deku-kun?_

Bakugo menerima semua yang telah terjadi padanya. Dan kini, dengan caranya sendiri, ia mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

 _Kuharap masalah di antara kalian berdua segera terselesaikan dan kembali berteman._

Uraraka tersenyum tulus dan berkata lirih, "Terima kasih, Bakugo-kun."

"Tch." Tanpa bicara apapun lagi Bakugo berjalan keluar _gym_ meninggalkan Uraraka.

.

.

.

.

Bakugo dan Uraraka kembali berhadapan di tengah arena pertandingan. Hal ini mengingatkan keduanya akan festival olah raga lalu. Hanya saja, kali ini mereka sedang melaksanakan ujian yang diberikan oleh Aizawa-sensei.

"Kalau kau mau menyerah, inilah saatnya, Uraraka."

"Menyerah bukan pilihan, Bakugo-kun."

Bakugo menyeringai. Uraraka tersenyum. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap, menantang satu sama lain.

Uraraka maju dan berteriak, "Kali ini aku yang menang, Bakugo-kun!"

Bakugo melancarkan serang pertama dengan tangan kanannya. Serangan andalannya.

Uraraka tersenyum. Menangkis serangan itu dan menyerang balik.

Setelah berkali-kali melakukan sparring dengan Bakugo, ia tidak akan terkecoh lagi dengan gerakan andalannya itu.

"Jangan senang dulu, Uraraka! Ini baru dimulai!"

Bakugo melancarkan serangan balasan. Namun berhasil dihindari lagi oleh Uraraka. Uraraka mencoba meraih lengan bakugo untuk mengaktifkan _quirk_ nya pada pemuda itu.

Berhasil. Bakugo melayang di udara.

.

.

"Tch!" Bakugo berdecih kesal ketika Uraraka berhasil mengenainya.

 _Jangan harap semua akan berakhir secepat itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mematahkan tulangku lagi, Uraraka!_

Bakugo mengaktifkan _quirk_ nya. Dengan memanfaatkan _quirk_ nya dan Uraraka, ia mampu melayang lebih lama di udara dan arah gerakannya pun menjadi lebih akurat.

Bakugo meluncur turun menuju Uraraka dan menendangnya hingga ujung arena. Tak memberi celah sedikit pun bagi Uraraka untuk melancarkan serangan balasan.

"Hanya seperti itu saja, huh?"

Uraraka kembali berdiri.

Seulas seringai kembali muncul di wajah Bakugo. Uraraka membalas seringaian itu.

 _Ini dia! Dia datang!_ batin Bakugo.

"Aku akan mematahkan kedua lenganmu, Bakugo kun!"

.

.

Pertandingan itu berlangsung lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Tidak ada satupun yang menyangka bahwa Uraraka mampu menghadapi serangan-serangan Bakugo selama itu.

Pertandingan itu berakhir ketika Uraraka tak mampu melepaskan diri dari kuncian Bakugo, bukan lagi karena pingsan kehabisan tenaga. Ia masih sadar dan bertarung hingga akhir meskipun banyak luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Bakugo pun juga terluka karena Uraraka berhasil menindihnya dengan bongkahan batu yang cukup besar.

Mereka berdua di bawa ke ruang kesehatan untuk segera dirawat oleh Recovery Girl.

.

.

"Haaa... lagi-lagi aku kalah." keluh Uraraka begitu Recovery Girl selesai mengobatinya.

Bakugo mengamati Uraraka yang menggerutu kesal di tempat tidur sebelahnya. Meski menggerutu, entah mengapa, seulas senyum itu tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

Uraraka. Uraraka adalah orang yang aneh.

Entah sejak kapan, Bakugo mulai membuka diri pada gadis itu. Hingga ia mampu mengungkapkan kembali apa yang ada di dalam kepala dan perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Terakhir kali ia melakukannya adalah ketika ia melawan Deku setelah ujian lisensi pahlawan.

Entah sejak kapan, bertanding melawan gadis itu menjadi begitu menyenangkan dan membuatnya bersemangat.

Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menikmati kebersamaannya bersama gadis itu.

"Tadi, pertandingan yang bagus, Uraraka." ujar Bakugo pelan, seolah ia tidak ingin didengar oleh orang lain.

Namun Uraraka mampu menangkap kata-kata itu. Gadis itu menatapnya lekat, kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"Sebegitu senangnya kah dirimu berhasil mengalahkanku? Hingga membuat suasana hatimu menjadi bagus?"

"Begitulah. Kau juga, kan?"* Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dengan ringannya. Begitu ringan hingga membuat Bakugo tersenyum.

.

.

 _Tersenyum. Bakugo-kun tersenyum._

Uraraka tertegun di tempatnya. Tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat seorang Bakugo Katsuki tersenyum. Bukan seringaian tetapi senyuman. Senyuman yang tulus, dengan raut wajah yang sangat tenang dan tanpa beban. Bakugo benar-benar tersenyum dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Uraraka segera memalingkan wajahnya. Telinganya mulai panas, hingga menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Saking panasnya, hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Cu-curang! Kau curang Bakugo-kun!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Author's Note:

*Kalimat ini terinsipirasi dari ucapannya Zack di akhir episode 6 dan awal episode 7 Satsuriku no Tenshi. Bayangkan Bakugo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada suaranya Zack (Bakugo dan Zack punya seiyuu yang sama).


	5. Chapter 5 - Supernova

**Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei**

 **The Love That Bind Us by bibiobio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 - Supernova**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Uraraka tidak bisa tidur. Mencoba memejamkan matanya pun tetap tidak bisa membuatnya tidur. Hal itu justru membuatnya memikirkan berbagai macam hal dan membuatnya makin pusing. Akhirnya, ia menyelinap ke atap asrama. Mungkin udara segar bisa menjernihkan kepalanya.

Angin malam segera menerpa kulitnya ketika ia membuka pintu atap. Ia duduk di sisi pintu. Menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang.

Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat senyuman Bakugo siang tadi. Senyuman itu seolah sudah terpatri kuat di dalam otaknya dan tak bisa menghilang sekeras apapun ia mencoba menghapusnya.

 _Begitulah. Kau juga, kan?_

Uraraka kembali mengingat ketika Bakugo mengucapkan kalimat itu. Suaranya, terdengar serak dan lirih, namun juga begitu lembut dan ringan. Seolah mampu merasuk hingga ke dalam hatinya, menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan yang nyaman.

Suara itu, membuat Uraraka ingin mendengarnya lagi, lagi dan lagi, hingga ia bosan. Ah, mungkinkah ia akan bosan dengan suara itu? Sepertinya tidak.

 _Tunggu dulu! Bukankah aku mempunyai perasaan terhadap Deku-kun?_ Kalimat itu kembali menyadarkannya hingga membuatnya terduduk tegak.

 _Tidak! Perasaanku pada Deku-kun hanya rasa kagum saja! Bukan rasa suka antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan seperti itu?_

 _Bukankah kau cemburu pada Hatsume dan Camie?_ Kalimat itu mencuat begitu saja dari pikirannya.

 _Memangnya kalau cemburu, artinya kita suka pada orang itu?_

 _Tentu saja, Ochako._

 _Jaa… kalau memang perasaanku pada Deku-kun itu rasa suka, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku ketika bersama Bakugo-kun?_

Uraraka kembali berargumen dengan pikirannya sendiri

 _Ketika aku bersama Deku-kun, entah mengapa, rasanya jadi canggung dan membuatku cemas._

 _Tetapi, ketika bersama Bakugo-kun, rasanya biasa saja. Aku tetap bisa menjadi diriku yang biasanya. Rasanya nyaman. Aku bisa mengungkapkan keluh kesahku tanpa rasa canggung. Dan meskipun Bakugo-kun sering marah-marah, namun, pada akhirnya ia tetap memberikan saran juga. Dan dengan caranya sendiri, dia menyemangatiku, mendorongku menjadi lebih baik._

 _Saat bersama Bakugo-kun, pikiranku terasa jernih. Aku merasa seperti bisa melakukan apapun, sesulit apapun tantangan yang ada di depanku._

Seulas senyum lembut tercetak di wajah Uraraka.

"OI!"

"WAA! Bakugo-kun!" teriak Uraraka kaget, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jangan teriak! Seperti lihat hantu saja." jawab Bakugo datar dan duduk di samping Uraraka.

"Itu karena kau mengagetkanku!"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali. Kau saja yang sibuk senyum-senyum tidak jelas."

"Itu salahmu, Bakugo kun." ujar Uraraka lirih, lebih mengatakannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ha?!" Bakugo menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi uraraka dan mencubitnya. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Aah... tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Maaf. Jadi berhentilah mencubitku."

Bakugo berhenti mencubit pipi tembam itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada bintang-bintang di langit.

"Ne, Bakugo-kun, kenapa malam-malam begini kau ke sini?" tanya Uraraka penasaran.

"Kau sendiri?"

" _Mou_ … aku sedang bertanya padamu. Jangan balik tanya dong." Uraraka mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ikut memandang langit. "Banyak hal yang sedang kupikirkan. Jadi, kupikir udara segar bisa menjernihkan kepalaku." jawabnya.

"Mmm."

Uraraka melirik Bakugo. Tak ada kerutan di dahi. Tak ada tatapan tajam. Tak ada seringai menyerapkan. Raut wajahnya terlihat tenang. Bakugo yang seperti ini, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang polos dan baik.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Uraraka ingin agar tidak ada orang lain yang melihat ekspresi Bakugo yang seperti ini. Ia ingin Bakugo berekspresi seperti itu hanya di depannya saja.

Di sisi lain, Uraraka juga ingin agar semua orang bisa melihat ekspresi Bakugo tadi. Menunjukkan bahwa Bakugo juga mempunyai sisi lembut dan bisa berekspresi layaknya anak yang baik dan polos.

Menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa Bakugo Katsuki bukanlah orang yang sombong, angkuh dan kurang ajar. Bakugo Katsuki hanyalah seseorang yang teguh pada prinsip hidupnya, yang selalu berusaha keras mecapai tujuannya menjadi pahlawan terbaik.

Uraraka kembali tersenyum sebelum mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada langit malam.

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti Bakugo dan Uraraka. Keduanya hanya menatap taburan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi angkasa malam itu. Menikmati keheningan itu. Tak ada rasa canggung. Hanya ada rasa nyaman dan hangat dari keberadaan masing-masing.

Seolah ingin menyetujui dan memberkati, langit malam pun mengirimkan bintangnya kepada mereka berdua.

"Woaa! Bakugo-kun, lihat! Kau lihat? Kau melihatnya? Bintang jatuh!" Uraraka menarik-narik lengan kaos Bakugo dan berteriak histeris ketika melihat bintang jatuh itu.

Bakugo sendiri melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat bintang jatuh… bersama dengan Uraraka di sampingnya.

.

.

Bakugo merasakan tarikan di lengan bajunya. Di sampingnya, Uraraka sudah berteriak dengan heboh. Maka ia menolehkan wajahnya, menatap gadis itu. Melihat ekspresi di wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu tertawa lebar. Kedua matanya berkilat-kilat dengan ceria. Pipinya merona merah saking senangnya.

Ekspresi yang menjadi candu bagi Bakugo. Membuatnya ingin berlama-lama melihatnya. Ingin merekam dan menyimpannya dalam memori otaknya. Ekspresi yang mampu menjeratnya hingga membuatnya tak mampu berpaling.

.

.

Uraraka masih sibuk menarik-narik Bakugo, sambil menatap takjub bintang jatuh yang mulai menghilang di ujung langit.

"Kau lihat ta-" ucapan Uraraka terputus ketika ia menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Bakugo tepat berada dihadapannya. Tengah menatapnya lekat.

Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Hangat napas Bakugo dapat dirasakan menerpa wajahnya.

Keduanya saling menatap. Mencoba menyelami, menguak berbagai rasa dibalik manik mata indah itu. Menjalin, menghubungkan hati dan pikiran satu sama lain. Menjadi satu.

Satu kalimat menyeruak di dalam pikiran keduanya.

 _Perasaan ini, harus bagaimana aku menghadapinya?_

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 - King and Queen

**Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei**

 **The Love That Bind Us by bibiobio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 - King and Queen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Uraraka akan segera lulus dari UA. Banyak hal-hal yang telah dipelajarinya. Berbagai ilmu dan pengalaman berharga diperolehnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menemukan teman-teman sejati. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalami berbagai hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, ia merasakan jatuh cinta.

Uraraka tersenyum sekilas dan kembali memandang sekililingnya. Asrama, yang telah menjadi rumah kedua baginya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Asrama yang penuh akan kenangan, kenangan baik ataupun buruk. Dan sebentar lagi, ia akan meninggalkan asrama tersebut.

Ada rasa sedih ketika ia memikirkan kembali bahwa ia akan segera meninggalkan sekolah tercintanya itu. Meninggalkan guru-guru terbaiknya. Juga berpisah dengan teman-teman yang sangat disayanginya.

Namun demikian, kelulusan ini juga membuatnya bahagia dan bersemangat. Kelulusan bukanlah akhir, melainkan awal dari dunia baru, tantangan baru. Masih ada banyak hal yang dapat dilakukannya setelah lulus. Menjadi pro- _hero_. Terjun langsung menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan dan masih banyak lagi hal lainnya.

Seluruh siswa kelas 3A tengah bersiap-siap menghadiri acara kelulusan. Merapikan seragam masing-masing yang akan dipakai untuk terakhir kalinya. Iida, sang ketua kelas pun juga telah bersiap mengatur barisan kelasnya menuju auditorium.

Uraraka mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari-cari sesorang di antara kerumunan teman-temannya.

Sosok itu tertangkap oleh manik coklat Uraraka. Gadis itu segera menghampirinya dan menyapanya. Menyapa Bakugo Katsuki.

"Ne, tak terasa ya sudah 3 tahun. Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus."

"Mmm."

"Kenapa tidak semangat begitu? Ini acara kelulusan kita lho!"

"Untuk apa semangat? Paling juga hanya mendengar ceramah membosankan dari Nezu."

"Pft… kau benar. Ceramahnya kadang memang sangat membosankan."

Bakugo tersenyum kecil, melihat tawa Uraraka.

"Ara! Bakugo-kun, di mana dasimu?"

"Aku tidak akan memakainya. Merepotkan." ujarnya sambil menggerutu.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Ini hari kelulusan kita. Hari terakhir kita bisa memakai seragam ini. Cepat, kemarikan dasimu." perintah Uraraka sambil menjulurkan tangan meminta dasinya.

Sambil menggerutu, Bakugo mengeluarkan dasi dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Uraraka.

Sepertinya Bakugo mencoba memakai dasinya, tetapi karena tidak bisa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak memakainya.

Uraraka berjinjit dan menyampirkan dasi di leher Bakugo.

"Bakugo-kun, menunduklah sedikit. Aku susah memakaikannya kalau harus berjinjit."

"Dasar pendek." ucap Bakugo dengan nada jahil.

Uraraka segera menarik keras dasi yang sudah mengalung di leher Bakugo. Hal ini membuat Bakugo merunduk tepat di depan wajah Uraraka.

"Aku tidak pendek." ujar Uraraka dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. "Tinggi badanku normal. Kau saja yang ketinggian." Uraraka menggerutu kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya sambil tetap memasangkan dasi Bakugo.

Memang benar. Dalam tiga tahun ini Bakugo bertambah tinggi dengan pesat, hingga mencapai 183 cm. Berbeda dengan Uraraka, ia sama sekali tidak bertambah tinggi. Hal ini kadang membuatnya kesal karena ketika berada di samping Bakugo, membuatnya merasa seperti berada di samping titan.

"Yup. Selesai." Uraraka memandangi hasil karyanya. "Nah, begini kan lebih bagus. Kau terlihat keren, Bakugo-kun." lanjutnya sambil tertawa puas.

"Aduh!" teriak Uraraka ketika tangan Bakugo mencubit gemas kedua pipinya. "Mou, Ba-" ucapan Uraraka terputus ketika Iida memanggil mereka berdua.

"Uraraka-kun. Bakugo-kun. Sedang apa kalian? Kita harus segera ke auditorium sebelum terlambat."

" _Hai_. Kami segera ke sana Iida-kun." jawab Uraraka sambil melepas tangan Bakugo. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari ke arah Iida.

.

.

.

Acara kelulusan yang ditunggu dan dinanti seluruh siswa bukanlah acara siang tadi, melainkan acara pada malam harinya. Karena, pada malam harinya akan diadakan pesta dansa.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Acara pesta dansa tersebut baru akan dimulai pada pukul 8 malam. Namun para gadis kelas 3A sudah siap dengan dandanannya masing-masing dan berkumpul di ruang umum lantai 1. Mereka berencana untuk datang ke _hall_ lebih awal, karena mereka tidak mau melewatkan acara hiburan yang tidak kalah seru denga acara utama.

" _Minna_ , maaf lama menunggu." sapa Uraraka.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkesima dan takjub dengan penampilan Uraraka.

Dari atas hingga bawah, penampilan Uraraka terlihat sempurna.

Rambutnya ditata dengan kepangan pada sisi kanan dan kiri yang kemudian dicepol ke belakang. Wajahnya hanya dipoles dengan _make up_ sederhana sehingga membuatnya tetap tampak natural.

Gaun yang dipakainya pun tak kalah menawan. Ia mengenakan gaun warna burgundy dengan motif bunga mawar yang menjuntai anggun hingga betisnya. Gaun dengan desain _sweetheart neck_ dan _cap slevees_ tersebut dipercantik dengan kristal-kristal yang tersemat mengelilingi pinggangnya. _High heels_ hitam yang dipakainya pun turut menambahkan kesan anggun dan elegan.*

"Woaah... Uraraka. Kau keren sekali." Ujar Jirou kagum.

"Ochako-chan, kau cantik sekali."

"Ehehe… terima kasih."

"Kau terlihat cocok mengenakan gaun itu Uraraka." timpal Mina.

"Iya, terlihat anggun dan elegan, Uraraka-san."

"Aah… aku juga tidak menyangka akan mendapat gaun secantik ini. Tadinya aku berniat mengenakan gaun bekas ibuku saja. Tapi Mitsuki-san bersikeras untuk membuatkannya untukku."

"Mitsuki-san?" tanya Hagakure penasaran.

"Iya, beliau..."

"Oya! Minna-san, kalian sudah bersiap ke _hall_?" tanya Iida menyela ucapan Uraraka. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang umum bersama Todoroki.

Wajah Yaoyorozu memerah seketika saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Todoroki.

" _Ha-hai_. Kami sudah siap ke _hall_. _Saa… minna-san_ , sebaiknya kira berangkat sekarang. _Matta ne_ , Iida-san, Todoroki-san." ujar Yaoyorozu buru-buru sambil mendorong teman-temannya ke luar asrama.

.

.

.

Suasana _hall_ sudah mulai ramai meski acara utama belum dimulai. Beberapa orang sudah berdiri mengerumuni panggung di mana terdapat siswa yang sedang melakukan pertunjukan.

Namun hal itu tidak lagi menarik bagi gadis-gadis kelas 3A. Mereka kembali mengerubungi Uraraka setelah Yaoyorozu berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Uraraka. Dalam hati, Yaoyorozu akan meminta maaf pada Uraraka karena sudah memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk menghindari godaan teman-temannya tentang hubungannya dengan Todoroki.

"Hei, Uraraka… tadi kau sempat bilang Mitsuki-san. Mitsuki-san itu siapa?" Mina mulai menginterogasi Uraraka.

"Oh... Mitsuki-san itu ibu Bakugo-kun." jawab Uraraka dengan santai.

Gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya hanya bisa cengo.

"Ochako-chan, aku tidak tau kau sedekat itu dengan Bakugo-chan hingga bisa kenal dengan orang tuanya."

"Iya benar. Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya? Apa hubunganmu dengan Bakugo, Uraraka?"

KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Teriakan dari seluruh _hall_ mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tatapan semua orang yang ada di hall tertuju pada satu titik. Mereka mengikuti arah pandang itu dan menemukan sosok Todoroki diambang pintu masuk _hall_. Ada yang berteriak kencang. Ada juga yang sibuk mengambil foto Todoroki.

"Yaoyorozu, bersiaplah. Sainganmu banyak sekali, hihi..." Jirou menggoda Yaoyorozu. Membuat wajah gadis itu kembali memerah malu.

Suasana _hall_ kembali heboh ketika Bakugo datang. Namun, tidak seperti ketika Todoroki datang tadi, gadis-gadis itu hanya memekik tertahan dan diam-diam berbisik memujinya. Kamera-kamera pun ikut bekerja dalam diam untuk menangkap sosok Bakugo yang terlihat mempesona.

Malam itu Bakugo terlihat begitu elegan dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang dipadukan dengan jas warna burgundy. Jas bertipe _notch lapel_ ini terlihat unik dengan memadukan dua warna, warna burgundy pada _lapel_ bagian atas dan warna hitam pada _lapel_ bagian bawahnya. Penampilannya akan tampak makin sempurna jika dasi berwarna _navy blue_ itu diikat dengan rapi, tidak dibiarkan menjuntai tak terikat begitu saja.**

Bakugo memasuki _hall_ tanpa memedulikan kehebohan di sekitarnya. Ia hanya berjalan lurus menuju Uraraka dan berhenti dihadapannya.

"Uraraka" ucapnya singkat sambil merundukkan badannya.

" _Mou_... aku sudah mengajarimu memakai dasi, kan. Masih tidak bisa juga?" Uraraka segera mengikatkan dasi pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Merepotkan. Sudah tau aku malas pakai dasi, wanita tua itu masih saja membuat setelan berdasi."

"Jangan panggil ibumu seperti itu, Bakugo kun! Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena Mitsuki-san dan Masaru-san sudah mau membuatkan kita baju sebagus ini."

Uraraka memeriksa kembali setelan jas Bakugo. Memastikan bahwa dasi dan jasnya sudah tertata rapi.

"Ok. Sempurna." ucap Uraraka puas.

"Mmm." Bakugo mencubit pipi kanan Uraraka pelan sebelum kembali bergabung dengan siswa kelas 3A lainnya.

Uraraka kembali barbalik menghadapi teman-temannya. Namun mereka semua tampak syok dan terheran-heran.

"A-apa itu tadi?"

"Haaa... apa dunia akan segera kiamat?"

"Se-sepertinya mataku mulai minus."

"Oiiii! Uraraka. Apa-apaan tadi itu?" tanya Mina dengan tampang sangat penasaran.

"Apanya?" Uraraka bertanya balik.

"Tadi, kau dan Bakugo..."

"Oh... aku membantu memakaikan dasinya."

"Iyaa kami juga tau itu. Tapi kenapa Bakugo memintamu memakaikannya? Dan dia memintanya dengan santai seperti itu, seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar."

"Dan bahkan tadi dia tidak marah saat kau memarahinya?"

"Dia mencubit pipimu!"

"Baju kalian punya warna yang sama!"

"Kau sudah dekat dengan orang tuanya!"

"Jadi apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Bakugo, Urarakaaa?!"

"Ah... yah, sebenar-" kalimat Uraraka kembali terpotong

" _Good evening, Minna-saaaan_!" Mic-sensei berteriak keras dari atas panggung. Menandakan bahwa acara utama akan segera dimulai.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" teriaknya lagi.

"Oooo!" jawab para siswa dengan penuh semangat.

"Sekali lagi! Apa kalian siap?"

"Oooooo!"

"Saaa… kita mulai acara malam ini! _Lets paaartyyy_!"

" _Lets paaartyyy_!" Semuanya mengikuti teriakan Mic-sensei.

"Baiklah! Siapakah yang akan menjadi King dan Queen pada malam hari ini?"

Para siswa kembali bersorak heboh. Inilah acara yang ditunggu-tunggu.

" _UA High School: Top Character Popularity Contest_. Akhirnya! Pengumumannya akan segera dimulai! Baiklah. Kalian siap?"

"OOO!"

Sebuah layar monitor besar muncul di sisi panggung. Monitor tersebut memutar nama-nama yang akan menempati posisi 10 orang terpopuler di UA.

Kontes popularitas ini diikuti oleh seluruh siswa kelas 3 dan juga para staff pengajar. Voting dalam kontes ini diberikan oleh seluruh warga UA, dimulai dari seluruh siswa dari kelas 1, kelas 2, kelas 3 hingga seluruh staff pengajar. Peserta pria dengan voting terbanyak akan menjadi King dan peserta wanita dengan voting terbanyak akan menjadi Queen.

"Daaan… Inilah hasilnya!" seru Mic-sensei ketika monitor besar itu menampilkan nama 10 orang terpopuler. "Inilah hasil 10 besar orang terpopuler di UA.*** Inilah King dan Queen kita malam hari ini! Bakugo Katsuki dan Uraraka Ochako!"

1\. Bakugo Katsuki

2\. Midoriya Izuku

3\. Todoroki Shoto

4\. Kirishima Eijiro

5\. Iida Tenya

6\. Aizawa Shota

7\. All Might

8\. Kaminari Denki

9\. Uraraka Ochako

10\. Shinso Hitoshi

Suasana _hall_ kembali riuh dan heboh. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa seorang Bakugo Katsuki akan menjadi orang terpopuler di UA. Namun demikian, sebenarnya Bakugo memiliki _fans club_ tersembunyi, yang anggotanya makin bertambah tiap harinya. Terlebih lagi, selama tiga tahun ini, banyak perubahan pada diri bakugo baik fisik maupun perilaku.

Bakugo sendiri masih tetap bertampang datar dan terlihat bosan. Ia terlihat seperti ingin segera menyelesaikan semua ini dan pulang.

Sedangkan Uraraka, ia terlihat syok, tidak percaya dan bingung. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang sepertinya bisa terpilih menjadi Queen? Bukankah masih banyak gadis lain yang jauh lebih baik, lebih cantik dan lebih kuat daripada dirinya?

"Dan sekarang, kita akan mulai acara penobatannya! Kepada King dan Queen dipersilakan naik ke atas panggung."

Kalimat Mic-sensei membuyarkan seluruh lamunannya.

Uraraka melangkahkan kakinya ke atas panggung dan berdiri di samping Bakugo.

Uraraka melirik ke arah Bakugo, "Selamat, Bakugo-kun."

Gadis itu tersenyum ragu. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia belum bisa menerima hasil ini.

Bakugo menatapnya lekat, "Jangan berpikir bahwa kau tidak layak menerima semua ini. Kau berhak menerimanya."

Uraraka membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan ucapan Bakugo. Ia menatap balik Bakugo, dan tak menemukan sedikitpun keraguan dalam manik merah itu. Hanya ada tatapan penuh keyakinan dan kepercayaan.

 _Ah.. mungkin memang benar, aku layak menerimanya. Selama tiga tahun ini, aku sudah berusaha keras dan menjadi lebih baik._

Uraraka kembali tampak percaya diri. Seulas senyum mulai mengembang di wajah ayunya. Senyuman tulus seperti yang biasa ia berikan.

Semua orang melihat Bakugo dan Uraraka dengan takjub. Pemandangan yang ada di depan panggung terlihat begitu surreal. Bakugo menatap Uraraka dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan. Uraraka tersenyum lembut dan seolah tenggelam dalam tatapan Bakugo. Mereka terlihat bagaikan King dan Queen yg sesungguhnya, yang seolah ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain dan saling melengkapi. Mereka begitu cocok, begitu serasi.

Suara riuh ramai makin menjadi-jadi. Suara blitz kamera terdengar dari seluruh penjuru _hall,_ menangkap setiap gerakan, setiap momen. Mengabadikan momen kebersamaan King dan Queen mereka yang begitu fenomenal.

"Baiklah! Acara penobatan telah selesai. Malam masih panjang semuanya! Masih banyak waktu untuk berpesta!" Mic-sensei kembali melanjutkan acara setelah Bakugo dan Uraraka menuruni panggung.

"Masih semangaaat?"

"Woooooo!"

"Jaa… Ayo semuanya. _Lets paaarty_!"

" _Lets paa_ -" Keriuhan para siswa berubah menjadi kepanikan ketika seluruh pencahayaan di _hall_ padam. Gelap gulita, tanpa cahaya.

"Ngiiiing…" Suara _microphone_ berdenging dari atas panggung.

" _Hai, minna-san_. Tetap tenang di tempat kalian. Jangan panik." ujar Midnight-sensei dari arah panggung. "Jangan khawatir. Ini adalah bagian dari acara."

Lampu sorot menerangi bagian tengah panggung. Menampilkan Midnight-sensei yang tertawa ceria.

" _Minna_... apa kalian tau tentang kisah legenda di sekolah ini?"

Hanya terdengar gumaman dari para siswa sebagai jawaban.

Senyum jahil tak pernah lepas dari wajah pro-hero itu.

"Pada malam pesta dansa kelulusan. Ketika seluruh cahaya menghilang. Itulah saatnya kalian mencari cahaya yang mampu menyinari kalian, pasangan hidup kalian. Jika kalian menemukannya, kalian akan menjadi pasangan sejati dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Gumaman dan bisikan diantara para siswa makin keras.

Mic-sensei kembali mengambil alih microphone yang dipegang oleh Midnight-sensei.

"Jangan hiraukan kalimat membingungkannya. Intinya adalah, saat semua lampu padam, carilah pasangan dansa kalian masing-masing. Ketika lampu kembali dinyalakan, kalian akan berdansa dengan siapapun yang berhasil kalian temukan. Boleh teman, rival, idola, bahkan para staff pengajar pun juga diperbolehkan. Tidak boleh ada cahaya _handphone_. Carilah pasangan kalian dengan kekuatan sendiri. Dengan kata lain, kalian boleh menggunakan _quirk_ kalian. Dan nikmatilah pesta ini!"

"Wooooaaaaaaa!"

Semua orang bertetiak semangat. Menentukan target masing-masing. Ada yang menganggap serius perkataan Midnight-sensei, namun ada juga yang hanya beranganggapan seperti Mic-sensei.

"Apa kalian siap?"

" _Yeees, siiir_!"

" _Saaa… lets start_!"

.

.

Lampu sorot panggung kembali padam. Kembali berada dalam kegelapan. Meskipun demikian, suasana tetap heboh dan ramai. Semua berlomba-lomba untuk menemukan target masing-masing.

Bakugo berusaha menyelinap keluar dari _hall_ , tidak tertarik dengan acara seperti ini. Ia menghindari setiap tangan-tangan yang berusaha meraihnya.

Bakugo sudah meraih pintu _hall_ ketika sebuah tangan berhasil menghentikannya. Jejak kapalan terasa pada setiap ujung-ujung jari yang menyentuh tangannya. Ia tau siapa pemilik tangan ini. Uraraka.

Bakugo menoleh ke arah Uraraka. Dengan sedikit cahaya yang timbul dari _quirk_ di sekelilingnya, ia dapat melihat Uraraka yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir cantik di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Bakugo.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku sedang mencari pasanganku."

Bakugo menatap Uraraka sejenak. "Mic atau Midnight?"

"Midnight-sensei." jawab Uraraka tanpa keraguan dan tersenyum lembut

Bakugo mengangkat tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Uraraka ke depan wajahnya.

"Tidak salah menentukan pilihanmu?"

Uraraka menggeleng mantap, "Aku memilihmu, Bakugo Katsuki-kun."

Suara Uraraka sangat lirih. Namun Bakugo masih mendengarnya. Seolah kalimat itu memang sengaja hanya dibisikkan untuknya seorang. Bakugo membalik tangannya, menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Uraraka. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Sekali aku menggenggamnya, aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya. Kalau kau berubah pikiran, inilah saatnya."

Bakugo menunggu Uraraka untuk melepas tautan jari mereka. Namun, Uraraka membalas genggamannya dan makin mengeratkan tautan jari-jari itu.

"Persaan ini, aku sudah menerimanya. Aku akan menghadapinya, dan menjadi kuat karenanya. Aku akan menjadi kuat bersamamu, Bakugo-kun." Uraraka menatapnya lembut dan tulus.

Bakugo menatap manik Uraraka. Meraih sebelah tangan Uraraka yang lain dan menggenggamnya erat.

Bakugo merasa, jika ia melepaskan Uraraka, ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya. Maka ia tidak akan melepaskannya. Uraraka telah menjadi orang yang berharga baginya.

Entah sihir apa yang digunakan gadis itu padanya, gadis itu mampu menjaganya tetap berada di jalan yang benar dalam meraih mimpinya. Gadis itu tidak membiarkannya mengambil jalan yang menyimpang dengan selalu berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu mampu membuat emosi dan ego nya tetap stabil. Membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Dan ketika bersamanya, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa dibutuhkan dan dipercaya.

Bakugo melepas tautan tangan mereka. Meraih pipi Uraraka, mengelusnya lembut. Menarik pelan ke arahnya, memutus sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

Pats.

Lampu _hall_ menyala terang secara tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan Bakugo dan Uraraka. Bakugo menarik tangannya dari pipi Uraraka dan menghadap kembali ke panggung. Rasa kecewa menjalari mereka, kecewa akan hilangnya kehangatan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Waktu habiiis! Apa kalian berhasil menemukan pasangan kalian?" ucap Mic-sensei menggelegar.

Para siswa terlihat masih menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menerangi mereka. Teriakan puas dan gerutu kekecewaan, riuh memenuhi _hall_.

"Baiklah! Sepertinya kalian telah menemukan pasangan masing-masing." Midnight-sensei merebut microphone dari tangan Mic-sensei. Senyum puas tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

" _Saa_ … mari kita lihat, siapa saja orang yang beruntung menjadi pasangan dari 10 orang terpopuler di UA malam hari ini." Midnight mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh _hall_. Mencari lokasi 10 orang terpopuler tersebut. Memberikan komentar-komentar heboh pada setiap pasangan yang ditemukannya.

Pasangan dari 10 orang terpopuler tersebut adalah: Midoriya dan All Might, Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu, Kirishima dan Mina, Iida dan Hatsume, Aizawa-sensei dan Tsuyu, Kaminari dan Jirou, Shinsou dan Eri.

"Daaaan… dimanakah King kita? Orang terpopuler nomor 1! Siapakah gadis beruntung yang akan menjadi pasangannyaaa… aaaakh!" teriak Midnight heboh saat menemukan Bakugo.

"Lihatlah itu, Minna-san!" ujar Midnight. Menunjuk ke arah ujung _hall_ dan menarik seluruh perhatian siswa ke arah tesebut. "King dan Queen kita masih tetap bersama! Mereka menemukan satu sama lain. Mereka tak terpisahkaan!"

Seluruh siswa kembali bersorak, memekik dan berteriak heboh. Kilatan kamera berebut ingin menangkap sosok King dan Queen itu.

"Baiklah. King dan Queen dipersilahkan untuk memulai pesta dansa ini."

Secara otomatis, para siswa membuka jalan dan mempersilakan King dan Queen menuju tengah _hall_.

Uraraka tampak panik dan malu. Namun Bakugo telah mengulurkan tangannya. Menunggu Uraraka menyambutnya.

Dengan ragu, Uraraka meraih tangan Bakugo. Dan Bakugo pun segera menuntunnya menuju tengah _hall_.

Bakugo dan Uraraka kembali berhadapan.

"Ba-Bakugo-kun, aku tidak bisa dansa." Uraraka berbisik panik.

Bakugo mendekat ke arah Uraraka. Meraih tangan kanan Uraraka dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan mereka setinggi bahu. Bakugo kembali meraih tangan kiri Uraraka dan meletakkannya pada bahu kanannya. Sedangkan telapak tangan kanannya diarahkannya pada tulang belikat kiri Uraraka.

"Tenanglah. Jangan panik." ujar Bakugo pelan. Uraraka menarik napas pelan dan mencoba berkonsentrasi.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu."

Uraraka menatap Bakugo tak percaya. Seolah ucapannya tadi tidak masuk akal.

Bakugo berujar lagi ketika melihat keraguan di mata Uraraka, "Percaya padaku. Aku akan memimpinmu."

Uraraka kembali menatap Bakugo sejenak, mengangguk dan menutup matanya seperti permintaan Bakugo.

Uraraka dapat merasakan Bakugo berbisik di samping telinganya. Membuatnya sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Dengan menutup penglihatanmu, kepekaan tubuhmu menjadi lebih tajam dan kau akan lebih fokus untuk merespon gerakanku. Bahasa tubuh dapat tersampaikan dengan lebih lembut, dan kau akan merasakan rasa nyaman mengalir dari setiap tubuhmu." bisik Bakugo.****

Bakugo memulai melangkahkan kakinya, memimpin Uraraka. Dan gadis itu mampu mengikuti langkahnya. Seperti tertarik oleh setiap gerakan Bakugo. Mengalir dengan lembut. Menghasilkan gerakan dansa yang indah.

Begitu King dan Queen mulai berdansa, pasangan-pasangan lain pun mulai mengikutinya. Berdansa penuh suka cita dan sepenuh hati.

.

.

Begitu dansa berakhir, Uraraka terlihat begitu lega.

Keduanya masih berada di tengah _hall_. Berhadapan. Berdekatan. Saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Enggan menjauh. Enggan kehilangan kehangatan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau bisa berdansa seperti ini. Kau benar-benar keren, Bakugo-kun." Uraraka tertawa puas dan bangga.

Bakugo menyeringai. "Tentu saja, Ochako." ucapnya jahil.

Uraraka melebarkan matanya. Wajanya memerah seketika. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Belum sempat ia menenangkan dirinya, Bakugo kembali mendekatinya. Mengecup keningnya selama beberapa saat.

Uraraka makin memerah. Seluruh sendi-sendinya terasa meleleh hingga tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia akan terjatuh, jika saja Bakugo tedak segera merengkuhnya.

KYAAAAAA!

Semua orang yang ada di _hall_ terkejut dengan tindakan Bakugo. Beberapa _shipper_ tersembunyi segera sibuk bekerja mengabadikan momen indah tersebut.

Bakugo tersenyum puas dengan ekspresi Uraraka dan sorakan di sekelilingnya. Seolah ia berhasil mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa, Uraraka Ochako adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author's Note:

*Referensi untuk gaun Uraraka adalah gaun yang dipakai Kate Middleton pada Acara Pembukaan The Musical 42nd Street di The Theatre Royal Drury Lane London tahun 2017 lalu.

**Referensi setelan jas yang dipakai Bakugo adalah setelan jas yang dipakai Oh Sehun di Acara Golden Disk Award 2018

***Hasil Kontes popularitas UA berdasarkan hasil Character Popularity Poll Boku no Hero yang ke-3

****Referensi Kalimat yang diucapkan Bakugo saat dansa dengan Uraraka adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Kiyoharu ketika latihan dansa dengan Shizuku (Ballroom e Youkoso episode 17). Bakugo-Uraraka dan Kiyoharu-Shizuku punya seiyuu yang sama. Jadi silahkan bayangkan Bakugo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada suaranya Kiyoharu /


	7. Chapter 7 - Ten Years Later

**Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei**

 **The Love That Bind Us by bibiobio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 - Ten Years Later (END)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang yang dulu dianggap kasar bagai _villain_ , kini menjadi pahlawan yang dapat diandalkan dan dipercaya.

Seseorang yang dulu dianggap lemah dan rapuh, kini menjadi pahlawan yang kuat dan kompeten.

Pasangan yang dulu dianggap tidak cocok, yang dianggap tidak akan bertahan lama dan yang selalu dihujat, kini menjadi pasangan terkuat, pasangan ideal yang selalu didambakan dan diidolakan oleh semua orang.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak festival olah raga UA pertama Bakugo dan Uraraka. Begitu kelulusan, mereka memulai karir sebagai pro- _hero_.

Pada awal karirnya, Bakugo sedikit sulit mendapat kepercayaan dari orang-orang karena sifatnya yang keras dan bermulut kasar. Namun demikian, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Bakugo mulai menjadi seseorang yang dewasa, lebih bijak dan menghargai sekelilingnya. Sejak itulah, masyarakat mulai menghargai dan mengakuinya.

Uraraka sendiri aktif sebagai _rescue hero_. Pembawaannya yang ramah dan murah senyum membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Reputasinya makin meningkat ketika ia kembali bergabung dengan agensi Ryukyu dan berhasil membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang pahlawan yang kuat dan mampu melindungi orang-orang.

Sering kali dalam berbagai kesempatan, Bakugo dan Uraraka bekerja sama dan bergabung menjadi satu tim. Kombinasi mereka mempunyai keselarasan, keefektifan dan tingkat keberhasilan yang tinggi.

Lima tahun yang lalu, mereka membuka kantor agensi pahlawan mereka sendiri. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka berhasil mencuri perhatian dan dukungan publik. Menjadi kombinasi terhebat sepanjang sejarah.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, mendadak tidak bisa hadir di acara keluarga nanti." Bakugo sedikit membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada orang tua Uraraka.

"Tak apa. Kami sudah sangat berterima kasih, kau mau menyempatkan diri mengantar kami ke stasiun." Ibu Uraraka berkata lembut sambil menepuk pelan lengan Bakugo.

Rencananya, hari itu Uraraka, keluarganya dan Bakugo akan pulang ke Mie untuk menghadiri acara keluarga besar Uraraka. Namun, karena ada pekerjaan mendadak, Bakugo tidak bisa menghadiri acara itu.

" _Hai_ , terima kasih. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu." Kedua orang tua Uraraka beranjak menuju ke dalam peron kereta. Meninggalkan Bakugo dan Uraraka.

Wajah Uraraka tampak murung dan tidak bersemangat. Sebenarnya, ia enggan menghadiri acara keluarganya. Ia ingin tetap tinggal dan membantu misi Bakugo seperti biasanya. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa mengingkari janjinya kepada orang tuanya juga neneknya.

Bakugo yang menyadari kegelisahan pada wajah Uraraka, mengelus pipi gadis itu lembut.

"Jangan khawatir. Serahkan padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Mm... jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kalau butuh bantuanku, segera hubungi aku, ne." Uraraka menatap lekat Bakugo sebelum memeluknya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

.

.

.

Uraraka bukannya tidak suka bertemu dengan keluarga besarnya. Ia menyayangi mereka. Berkumpul bersama mereka memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

Hanya saja, ia malas jika 'pertanyaan keramat' itu mulai ditujukan padanya.

'Kapan nikah?' pertanyaan itu pasti tidak akan absen untuk ditanyakan. Terlebih semua saudara sepupunya sudah menikah. Otomatis Uraraka ysang belum menikah akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi semua anggota keluarganya.

Uraraka menghela napas pelan.

 _Tenang Ochako, kalau mereka menanyakan soal itu. Tinggal jawab saja dengan santai._ ucapnya dalam hati sebelum melangkah masuk ke rumah neneknya.

"Nenek... apa kabar?" Uraraka memeluk neneknya begitu masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Araa... Ochako-chan. Kau sudah besar sekarang." Neneknya memeluk dan menciumi kedua pipinya. Neneknya memandangi Uraraka dengan tatapan sayang. "Kau sudah menjadi _pro-hero_ yang hebat. Menjadi kebanggaan Nenek."

"Hehe... terima kasih." Uraraka memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"Ooh… Ochako! Pahlawan idola kita semua." Salah satu bibinya menyapa dan memeluknya. Beberapa kerabatnya yang lain mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi ruang tamu.

"Hai, Bi..."

"Ochako-chan, kau banyak berubah sekarang. Makin cantik dan makin hebat."

"Terima kasih."

"Oh iya, aku melihat beritanya minggu lalu. Kau dan Ground Zero menghadiri pernikahan Shoto dan Creati bersama. Kalian masih berhubungan sampai sekarang?" tanya salah satu sepupunya.

"Iya."

"Uwaah… kau beruntung sekali, Ochako-chan. Ground Zero sangat hebat dan kuat. Terlebih lagi, dia juga sangat tampan. Dia begitu populer sekarang." Sepupunya yang lain ikut menimpali.

Seketika, Uraraka menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Ne, sejak kapan kalian mulai menjalin hubungan?

"Sejak SMA."

"Ah! Aku ingat! Kalian resmi menjalin hubungan saat pesta dansa kelulusan kalian, kan? Video kalian saat itu benar-benar jadi viral." Sepupu-sepupunya mulai heboh membicarakannya.

"He… sudah selama itu kah?" ucap bibinya yang lain dengan takjub.

Seketika itu, Uraraka menegang di tempatnya. _Ini dia, datang!_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Jadi… kapan kalian akan menikah?" sambung bibinya.

 _Ini diaaa! Keluar juga pertanyaan keramat itu!_

Uraraka mencoba tersenyum dan menjawabnya santai. "Kami masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Jika sudah saatnya, kami pasti akan segera menikah."

"Ochako-chan, kalau hanya menuruti pekerjaan. Kalian pasti selalu sibuk. Kalian kan sudah cukup umur, sama-sama sudah mapan dan punya pekerjaan tetap, apalagi yang ditunggu?"

Uraraka diam ditempat, bingung harus menjawab apa. Semua yang dikatakan bibinya memang benar. Ia dan Bakugo sudah cukup umur, sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Dari segi finansial pun mereka sudah cukup. Sepupu dan teman-temannya pun sudah banyak yang menikah, bahkan sudah ada juga yang sudah mempunyai anak.

Namun demikian, bagi Uraraka, menikah adalah tentang kesiapan hati, bukan tentang umur. Pernikahan bukanlah suatu perlombaan. Bukan berarti jika saudara atau teman seumuran sudah menikah, maka kita juga harus segera menyusulnya.

Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral. Pernikahan bukan hanya mengikat dua individu saja, melainkan juga mengikat dua keluarga. Dengan menikah berarti kau harus siap dan menerima semua kondisi keluarga pasanganmu. Menerima segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Dengan menikah juga berarti bahwa kau siap untuk memikul tanggung jawab dan kewajiban yang lebih besar. Menerima peran baru yang akan diemban setelah pernikahan.

Dan saat ini, Uraraka belum siap untuk menempuh jenjang pernikahan itu. Masih ada banyak hal yang dipikirkan dan dikhawatirkannya.

Usianya masih 25 tahun, usia yang masih muda. Masih muda untuk melakukan berbagai hal dan mencapai impian-impiannya. Di luar sana, masih banyak orang-orang seumurannya yang memiliki berbagai prestasi. Ia juga masih ingin berkarya, mengabdi pada masyarakat dan menorehkan prestasinya sendiri. Dan ia khawatir jika dengan menikah nanti, ia akan kesulitan dalam meraih semua itu.

Uraraka juga mengkhawatirkan tentang orang tuanya. Ia masih ingin memberikan banyak hal dan membahagiakan orang tuanya.

Di samping itu, Ia adalah anak tunggal, jika ia menikah nanti, siapa yang akan merewat mereka? Siapa yang akan menjaga mereka? Uraraka tau betul bahwa setelah menikah pun, ia masih bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Tetapi waktu yang ia habiskan bersama orang tuanya setelah menikah tidak akan sebanyak ketika ia belum menikah. Setelah menikah, ia akan mempunyai tanggung jawab dan kewajiban terhadap suaminya, terhadap keluarga barunya, sehingga ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk orang tuanya saja.

Dan yang paling merisaukannya adalah, apakah ia sudah cukup pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Bakugo? Bagaimana jika dengan menikah, ia hanya akan menjadi penghambat bagi Bakugo dalam mewujudkan impiannya? Bagaimana jika ia hanya menjadi pengganggu saja? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya ia tidak pantas untuk Bakugo?

"Ochako-chan, dia serius dengan hubungan kalian, kan? Dia tidak sedang mempermainkanmu saja, kan?" tanya bibinya membuyarkan lamunan Uraraka.

"A-apa maksud bibi?"

"Habisnya, kalian sudah lama pacaran. Tapi sampai sekarang, dia belum melamarmu. Bukankah itu berarti dia tidak serius dengan hubungan kalian?"

"Tentu saja Katsuki serius dengan hubungan kami. Dia tidak pernah melakukan suatu hal dengan tidak serius, bi." Nada bicara uraraka mulai meninggi. Ia tidak suka jika seseorang menjelekkan bakugo

"Ochako benar. Mana mungkin Ground Zero tidak serius. Lihat saja tatapannya saat memandang Ochako. Itu tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Sekali lihat saja, semua orang juga tau kalau Ground Zero benar-benar mencintai Ochako." bela salah satu sepupunya.

"Tapi bisa saja itu hanya pura-pura kan? Apa kalian sudah lupa bagaimana kelakuannya saat di UA dulu. Dia sangat sombong dan kasar, bahkan hampir melukai Ochako saat festival olah raga dulu." lanjut bibinya

"Benar juga. Kudengar jika seseorang yang dulunya suka bertindak kasar, maka dia akan menjadi lebih berisiko untuk melakukan tindak kekerasan pada pasangannya. Ochako-chan, apa dia pernah menyiksamu?" timpal bibinya yang lain.

Sudah cukup! Uraraka sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar semua ini.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian hetikan semua ini? Ini membuat telingaku sakit." ujar Uraraka tegas dan penuh penekanan.

"Aku belum menikah bukan karena Katsuki tidak serius dengan hubungan ini. Aku belum menikah karena itu adalah pilihanku sendiri, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Katsuki.

Dan bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan dan menganggap seolah ia adalah seorang _villain_? Aku tau, dulu dia memang berlaku tidak baik. Tapi setiap orang bisa berubah. Katsuki sudah berubah. Dia bukanlah orang yang kasar dan sombong seperti dulu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia memperlakukanku dengan kasar atapun melakukan hal yang tidak kusukai. Dia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik, menjadi seorang yang perhatian dan bijak. Tidak bisakah kalian lihat itu? Bisakah kalian menghargai usahanya untuk berubah?"

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Uraraka. Napasnya memburu. Dadanya sesak akan amarah yang coba ditahannya.

Neneknya mengelus pelan tangan Uraraka.

" _Maa... maa_... tenanglah semuanya. Kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk bertengkar. Ochako-chan, tenang kan dirimu. Dan kalian berdua." ucap nenek Uraraka sambil menunjuk ke arah kedua bibinya.

"Cobalah untuk lebih menghargai orang lain. Jika kalian bersikap seperti itu, bukankan kalian sama saja seperti Katsuki-kun yang dulu? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan dia adalah anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Jadi hentikan pembicaraan ini dan nikmatilah acaranya." lanjut nenek Uraraka.

.

.

.

Uraraka merebahkan diri di kasur. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Dan makan malam tadi sungguh terasa canggung. Ia belum bisa meredam rasa marah dan kecewa terhadap bibinya, hingga menguras habis seluruh energinya.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Bakugo.

 _[Katsuki, bagaimana misinya? Kau baik-baik saja?]_

Uraraka menunggu beberapa saat, namun balasan dari Bakugo tak kunjung datang. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya.

 _Dia pasti belum pulang. Semoga dia baik-baik saja dan semuanya berjalan lancar._

Uraraka kembali mengirimkan pesan pada Bakugo.

 _[Hubungi aku kalau sudah pulang, ne.]_

Uraraka meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas. Mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah, ia ingin istirahat.

Uraraka mendudukkan dirinya kembali. Ia tidak bisa tidur.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar orang tuanya.

"Masuk." jawab ibunya setelah mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya

Uraraka membuka pintu dan hanya menemukan ibunya saja.

"Ochako? Ada apa sayang?"

"Otou-san dimana?"

"Otou-san mu sedang ngobrol dengan paman-paman mu di depan."

Uraraka mengangguk dan mengambil tempat di samping ibunya. Merebahkan diri di atas pangkuannya.

Ibunya cukup heran dengan perilaku anak semata wayangnya itu. Ibunya menduga, ini ada kaitannya dengan ketegangan antara putrinya dan bibinya yang kentara jelas ketika makan malam tadi. Namun, beliau hanya diam saja sambil mengelus rambut putrinya, menunggu Uraraka menyampaikan keluh kesahnya.

"Okaa-san, bagaimana pendapat okaa-san terhadap hubunganku dan katsuki? Apa okaa-san merestui kami?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, sayang? Tentu saja okaa-san merestui kalian, kalau tidak, okaa-san pasti sudah menentangnya sejak awal."

Uraraka terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Awalnya, okaa-san dan otou-san sangat kaget. Katsuki-kun tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumah tepat setelah kelulusan kalian. Meminta restu atas hubungan kalian."

Uraraka kembali teringat momen itu. Ia sendiri juga kaget, Bakugo tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya, tanpa memberi taunya terlebih dahulu. Namun, hal itu membuatnya menjadi salah satu momen tak terlupakan baginya.

"Ne, okaa-san. Apa dulu, okaa-san sempat ragu terhadap Katsuki?" tanya Uraraka pelan.

Ibu Uraraka menatap putrinya lembut dan mengelus rambutnya penuh sayang.

"Sebenarnya, dulu okaa-san sempat ragu, terutama otou-san mu. Dia masih belum rela melepaskan putri kesayangannya kepada orang lain. Terlebih orang itu adalah Bakugo Katsuki, yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang kasar dan angkuh. Namun, ketika kami melihat bagaimana caranya menatapmu, caranya bertingkah di sekelilingmu serta keseriusan dan ketulusan yang terpancar dari matanya, mampu membuat kami yakin bahwa Katsuki-kun benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Dia sudah berubah. Iya kan?"

Uraraka mengangguk. "Iya. Katsuki sudah berubah. Menjadi lebih baik." Uraraka menatap langit-langit kamar. Pandangannya menerawang, membayangkan sosok Bakugo. "Dia hanyalah orang bodoh yang bertindak semaunya sendiri. Namun kini, dia telah memiliki orang-orang yang membantunya menyadari bahwa orang lain membutuhkannya, sama seperti dia yang membutuhkan orang lain." Seulas senyum tercetak di wajahnya.

Namun, senyuman itu tak bertahan lama. Perkataan bibinya siang tadi kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Okaa-san, apa okaa-san mempunyai target umur berapa aku harus menikah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ochako, menikah itu bukan masalah umur, melainkan kesiapan hati dan jiwa. Menikahlah ketika kau sudah siap, bukan karena umur dan omongan orang lain."

"Okaa-san, aku masih merasa takut untuk menikah, khawatir akan segala risiko setelah pernikahan nanti. Bagaimana caraku menghadapinya?"

"Kekhawatiran itu wajar, sayang. Setiap orang pasti pernah mengalaminya. Namun ketahuilah, jangan takut menatap masa depan dan memikul tanggung jawab itu semua. Jangan bersedih dan berkecil hati, jika dirimu menganggap bahwa bekal yang kau miliki sekarang masih sangat kurang. Selama masih ada keyakinan di dalam dada, segalanya akan menjadi mudah bagimu dan Katsuki-kun.

Bukankah dengan pernikahan ini, kalian bisa saling tolong-menolong? Bukankah dengan pernikahan ini, kalian bisa saling menutupi kelemahan dan kekurangan masing-masing? Bersungguh-sungguhlah untuk itu, untuk meraih segala kebaikan melalui pernikahan ini. Jangan merasa tak mampu atau pesimis. Jangan kalian awali kehidupan rumah tangga kalian nantinya dengan perasaan lemah!* Percaya dan yakinlah pada Katsuki-kun."

Uraraka merenungi nasihat ibunya. Setelah mendengar nasihat itu, perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan dan tenang. Kekhawatiran yang menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya mulai menghilang. Dan kini hanya ada satu hal yang ada di benaknya.

 _Aku ingin segera bertemu Katsuki._

.

.

.

Keesekokan harinya, acara keluarganya masih berlangsung. Namun, Uraraka memilih tetap berada di kamarnya. Enggan bergabung dengan yang lain. Ia masih merasa canggung bertemu dengan kedua bibinya.

Ponselnya berdering. Memperlihatkan nama Bakugo di layarnya.

"Katsuki..."

"Hei. Maaf, baru sempat menghubungimu sekarang."

"Tak apa? Sudah pulang?"

"Mm… baru sampai."

"Bagaimana misinya?"

"Sudah selesai. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Deku banyak membantu di misi kali ini." ujarnya agak kesal. Uraraka hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sejak Bakugo melawan Deku setelah ujian lisensi pahlawan dulu, hubungan mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai membaik. Kesalah pahaman di antara mereka mulai terselesaikan. Bahkan mereka kini sering melakukan kerja sama dan menjalankan misi bersama, seperti dalam misi kali ini.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana acara di sana?"

Uraraka terdiam, kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin. Air mata yang sejak kemarin mati-matian ditahannya, kini mengalir begitu saja.

"Katsukii..." ujar Uraraka lirih.

"Ochako, ada apa?" tanya Bakugo lembut.

Uraraka tak menjawab. Hanya senggukan lirih yang menjadi jawabannya.

"Hei, kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Bakugo terdengar mulai khawatir.

Uraraka tetap tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak lama, sambungan telepon itu terputus. Dan senggukan itu makin mengeras.

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Katsuki._

Uraraka ingin menyampaikan kalimat itu, namun tak sanggup. Kalimat itu tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Uraraka terus menangis hingga membuatnya kelehahan dan tertidur

.

.

.

Uraraka terbangun ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Hari sudah sore, langit jingga itu menyebul dari balik gorden kamarnya.

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar.

"Ochako." Panggil suara dari balik pintu kamarnya. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara yang sangat ingin didengarnya saat ini

"Katsuki?" Suara Uraraka terdengar sangat serak. Masih merasa seolah suara Bakugo tadi hanyalah imajinasinya saja. Hanya ilusi belaka. Bakugo masih berada di Tokyo ketika meneleponnya tadi, tidak mungkin ia berada di sini sekarang.

Namun, sosok Bakugo benar-benar muncul ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Uraraka menatap tak percaya dengan mata sembabnya.

Bakugo berjalan mendekat. Merengkuh gadis itu. Dan tak lama, kemeja yang dipakainya terasa basah oleh air mata Uraraka.

Bakugo tak berkata apa pun. Ia hanya memeluk dan membelai punggungnya. Berharap hal itu mampu membuat gadis dalam pelukannya menjadi lebih tenang.

Belaian itu, mampu meredakan tangis Uraraka. Uraraka membenci dirinya sendiri karena sangat sensitif dan mudah menangis seperti ini. Ini hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah, da ia tidak menyukai itu. Namun, ia tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya begitu Bakugo berada di sisinya.

"Katsuki, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Mm... aku di sini." Bakugo melepas pelukannya. Tangannya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dari manik coklat Uraraka. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya lembut.

Uraraka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bakugo menghela napas pelan. Mengerti bahwa percuma memaksa Uraraka untuk mengatakan semuanya, jika Uraraka sendiri masih belum siap mengatakannya.

Bakugo mengecup kening Uraraka dan menatapnya lembut. "Ceritakan padaku kalau kau sudah siap."

Kali ini Uraraka memberi anggukan kecil dan kembali memeluk Bakugo.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini."

Keberadaan Bakugo di sampingnya, merupakan obat terbaik untuk melupakan seluruh kegelisahan dan keresahannya. Keberadaannya mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tenang dan aman.

.

.

.

Selama berada di rumah nenek Uraraka, Bakugo mampu berbaur dengan keluarga besarnya. Mereka tampak antusias dengan kehadirannya, terlebih keponakan-keponakan Uraraka. Mereka terlihat senang ketika Bakugo menceritakan pengalamannya mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Bahkan mereka menangis ketika Bakugo dan Uraraka berpamitan pulang.

"Ochako-chan." Panggil bibinya saat Uraraka berpamitan. "Maafkan perkataan kami sebelumnya. Kami sudah salah menilai Bakugo-kun."

Uraraka memberikan senyumannya. " _Hai_ , tak apa, bi. Aku senang, bibi sudah mau merubah pikiran bibi terhadap Katsuki."

Di sisi lain, Bakugo tengah berbincang dengan nenek Uraraka.

"Terima kasih, sudah menjaga Ochako selama ini."

Bakugo terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Saya lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Berkat Ochako, saya bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Ochako membuat saya menjadi lebih baik." jawab Bakugo tulus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Uraraka.

Nenek Uraraka hanya tersenyum ketika melihat arah pandang Bakugo. Pemuda itu menatap cucunya dengan tatapan lembut dan hangat.

"Kuharap kalian selalu bahagia."

" _Hai_ , terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

"Ochako."

"Mmm." Uraraka hanya bergumam, tetap bertahan dalam posisinya. Berada dipangkuan Bakugo dan memeluknya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda itu.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Neneknya, Uraraka tidak pulang ke apartemennya, melainkan ke apartemen Bakugo. Uraraka tak ingin sendirian. Jika sendirian, ia akan memikirkan bebagai macam hal dan membuatnya kembali khawatir.

Memang, setelah mendengar nasihat ibunya, kekhawatirannya tentang pernikahan mulai menghilang. Ia juga yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika bersama dengan Bakugo. Mereka akan mampu menghadapi dan mengatasi semuanya. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, rasa khawatir itu masih tetap ada dan menghantuinya.

"Belum mau mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Bakugo lagi.

Ya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya adalah membicarakannya dengan Bakugo.

Bakugo menghela napas pelan karena Uraraka tak kunjung memberinya jawaban. Sebenarnya Bakugo sudah bisa mengira-ngira hal apa yang mengganggu pikiran kekasihnya itu.

Bakugo menggendong Uraraka yang masih berada dalam pelukannya, menuju kamarnya.

"Wuaa! Katsuki, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Uraraka terkejut.

Bakugo tak menjawab. Mendudukkan Uraraka di pinggir kasurnya dan berlutut di depannya.

"Ochako, dengarkan aku." ucap Bakugo sambil menatap lekat Uraraka.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Bakugo menggenggam tangan gadis itu, mengelus punggung tangannya. "Terima kasih, selalu berada di sisiku dan mendampingiku. Terima kasih, selalu mendukungku. Terima kasih, telah membuatku menjadi lebih baik. Aku tak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang tanpamu, Ochako."

Bakugo mencium tangan Uraraka yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Uraraka yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Bakugo membuka laci nakasnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan memberikannya pada Uraraka.

Uraraka membuka kotak kecil itu. Air matanya menetes ketika melihat isinya. Sebuah cincin tersemat cantik di dalamnya.

Bakugo mengusap mata Uraraka. Menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik itu dan kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Sejak awal hubungan kita. Aku sudah berniat untuk melanjutkannya ke jenjang yang lebih serius, ke jenjang pernikahan. Aku tau, banyak hal yang kau khawatirkan dan kau cemaskan. Banyak hal yang masih ingin kau lakukan dan kau capai. Aku tidak akan melarangmu melakukannya. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Jika suatu saat nanti kau merasa kesulitan, aku ada disampingmu. Kita akan hadapi dan selesaikan bersama. Kita akan menjadi kuat bersama. Dan ingatlah hal ini Ochako, aku akan selalu mendukung dan menghormati segala keputusanmu. Tak perlu tergesa-gesa. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap."

Air mata Uraraka mengalir makin deras. Semua perasaannya membuncah keluar. Segala kekhawatiran dan kecemasannya menghilang. Ikut mengalir keluar bersama air matanya. Namun demikian, ada rasa sesal yang mengganjalnya. Rasa sesal karena telah meragukan Bakugo.

Bakugo menghapus air mata itu. Menyatukan kening keduanya. Memberikan rasa aman dan tenteram.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf sudah memikirkan diriku sendiri. Maaf karena sudah meragukanmu. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Ucapan Uraraka terdengar lirih dan pelan, tertutup oleh tangisnya.

Bakugo merengkuh Uraraka ke dalam pelukannya. Membelai dan mengecup kepala Uraraka.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti." ucapnya lembut dan menenangkan.

"Aku…" Uraraka memulai setelah tangisnya reda. "Aku tak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi, Katsuki."

Bakugo melepas pelukannya. Menatap lekat Uraraka.

"Kau, yakin?"

Uraraka mengangguk, "Iya. Aku yakin. Jika bersamamu, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menjadi kuat bersama."

Bakugo tersenyum lega dan kembali memeluk erat Uraraka.

"Terima kasih, Ochako."

Manik merah Bakugo kembali menangkap manik coklat Uraraka. Menatapnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Tangannya menangkup wajah Uraraka. Mencium keningnya. Mencium kedua kelopak matanya.

Uraraka meraih wajah Bakugo. Menatap dan membelainya lembut. Wajah tegas yang selalu disukai dan sangat disayanginya.

Bakugo mengikis jarak keduanya. Mencium hidung Uraraka. Mencium kedua pipinya. Mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan tidak menuntut. Ciuman yang penuh akan kasih sayang dan cinta. Ciuman yang mampu membuat keduanya merasa tenteram dan damai.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Author's Note:

*Referensi nasihat ibu Uraraka adalah dari artikel "Nasihat Perkawinan untuk Putriku" - rumahbelajaribnuabbas-wordpress-com


End file.
